Gojira and a Vampire
by Defectivealloy
Summary: This is a spin-off where Yokai Academy has an unusual transfer student during Tsukune's third year. I kind of got the idea from SplendidArc's story, but I added in a bit of myself in this. I hope you enjoy, even though it's not finished. I look forward to the reviews on this.
1. Intro

Gojira + Vampire

Chapter 1

It was the last day of Tsukune's second year in Yokai Academy, when he again must depart from this realm and head home to the Human World. Before he leaves, Tsukune meets up with his companions to bid them farewell.

"Well this year was pretty hectic, but not as bad as last year. Yet in both semesters, I couldn't have survived without your help. Thanks again!" Tsukune stated with great appreciation.

"Oh Tsukune, you don't need to worry about it. If you find a way to control your newfound powers, I'm sure you would do the same for us," replied Moka with a smile on her face.

"Anything for you Tsukune," intruded Mizore with a seductive smile on her face.

"Back of Mizore, he's mine!" Kurumu shouted while charming Tsukune into submission.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" whined Yukari.

They all turned to her and in unison they shouted, "NOOOO!"

'_Here we go again…'_ Tsukune thought with a glum look on his face. Moka then grabbed his attention,

"Tsukune, I know it's the last day, but I didn't have money for tomato juice today…."

"Say no more, Moka. I know what you're asking for."

The vampire was pleased to drink blood once more before break.

(It's the beginning of third year. Tsukune gets off the bus)

Tsukune: "Thanks for the lift."

Bus Driver: "I still can't believe you're going to this scary-ass school. You must be a glutton for punishment. By the way, there's someone waiting for you near the signpost."

(He returns to the tunnel leading to the human world.)

Tsukune: "Huh?"

Tsukune takes a few steps to the signpost and notices a boy, roughly his age. The boy had brownish hair, and reptilian eyes one might say that could stare directly into your soul. He turned to face the onlooker and spoke.

"You must be Tsukune,"

"How do you know me?" Tsukune questioned.

"Like you, I'm not local to this area. I just transferred to this school. The bus driver recommended that I meet you so you can show me the ropes of this school," replied the boy in a reassuring tone.

"First things first, do you have a name?"

"Call me Daijin."

"Daijin do you have any friends here?"

"No, I don't have any..."

"Why don't you start with me since I'm showing you the ropes. I should introduce you to my friends! We formed the Newspaper club together." suggested Tskune.

"I can't find a reason not to," Daijin replied with a smile.

"I can tell we're going to get along just fine." Tsukune declares as they walk to Yokai Academy.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2

(The Yokai Academy Newspaper club room; Tsukune isn't there yet, and most of the members are impatiently waiting.)

Moka: "Do you think he's going to be absent today?"

Gin: "On the first day? That isn't like him; he's a punctual type of guy."

Kurumu: "Maybe he overslept?"

Yukari: "I doubt it. Do you know, Mizore?"

Mizore: "No I haven't seen him. There's Ruby, maybe she knows."

The group ran to Ruby, the club advisor.

"Hey Moka, welcome back!" said an optimistic Ruby while she posted flyers on the school notice board.

"Thanks, have you seen Tsukune?"

"No, I haven't. Oh before I forget, I'm going on a mission with the Headmaster for at least half a year."

"Are you serious? Where are you going to go?"

"That is classified information, I'd better go to his office to check in. See you later!" the witch said gleefully as she walked away. As Ruby cut a corner down the hall, all of them saw Tskune enter the room.

"TSUKUNE!" yelled all of the female members of the Newspaper Club. Before he could even sit down, all the girls pounced on him.

"C-can't breathe!" Tsukune said in a raspy voice.

Daijin entered the room in time to see the pile of people in the middle of the room.

"Does this happen often?" Daijin questioned, unsure if he should leave the room.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg," Tsukune replied as he got up and dusted off his uniform.

"Tsukune, do you know him? Is he new to this school?" Moka asked nervously.

Tsukune: "Oh I almost forgot about the introductions! Everyone, meet my new friend."

Daijin: "Zakunero Daijin, but you can call me Daijin."

Kurumu snickered a little at his name. She then said, "What kind of name is that?"

"Well, I kind of gave it to myself after my parents….." Daijin began as a tear slid down his face. "Never mind that, what are your names?"

"I'm Moka, I am a vampire."

"My name's Kurumu, I'm a succubus."

"Hi, I'm Yukari, I am a witch."

"Hey… I'm Mizore, I'm a snow woman. Pleased to meet you."

Tsukune: "Over there by the board is Gin, he's a werewolf."

"Yo."

Tsukune: "Where's Ruby?"

Gin: "She told us that she was going on a mission with the Headmaster for about half the year."

"Kokoa?"

Moka: "Due to the events of last year, my dad forced her to transfer."

"Oh.. Oh well.."

"Tsukune, on the way here I thought you told me it was against the rules to reveal each other's true form." Daijin said in a state of confusion.

"True, but this is like our own little circle of trust. For example, remember how I said humans were to be executed if found?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I am one, but now it's weird because I'm part ghoul."

"You're serious about this?"

"Absolutely! Now that we told you what we are, I believe it's your turn."

Daijin had no idea what he was. He stood there trying to rack up clues from his memories when it hit him.

"I have no idea but something came up before enrolling in this school. I remember the officials wanting a blood sample for the school progress reports and all. After DNA tests came back, I saw these words; 'Category: Super-X Class.' I've no idea what that means.."

Mizore froze. She looked at Daijin when she had enough air; she spoke with a shiver down her spine.

"Y-y-you're a Kaiju?"

The whole room went silent and all eyes were on Daijin.


	3. Predicament

Chapter 3

The group stared at Daijin, unable to determine whether this news was good or bad for them. Then he said something that shocked the rest of them.

"Mizore, what is a Kaiju?"

_'He doesn't know what he is?'_ thought Mizore, trying to put the pieces together. She then answered, "Kaiju are the juggernauts amongst monsters. I used to read about them in a book when I was young. My people believed they were only a legend."

"So I take it I'm the only 'Kaiju' in this school?"

"You're the first one I've heard of," Tsukune replied.

"Cool, I kind of like being the only one." Daijin cheerfully stated.

The school bell rang and the group marched off to homeroom. The entire Newspaper Club stayed in the same homeroom and Ms. Nekonome was there to greet all the students. She then introduced Daijin to the class, and he was seated near Tsukune. The students went over the rules of Yokai Academy and had their classes assigned to them.

(End of day.)

"So, how was your day, Daijin?" Tskune asked.

"Pretty hectic due to all of the paperwork, but I think I'll manage. I do not like math, it hurts to even think about it." Daijin replied, with a deep sigh.

"Trust me, I guarantee that it will get easier as you go."

"I get the feeling that you are right."

"We'll see..."

With that, Daijin and Tsukune went to their designated dorms and prepared for the coming days.

(16 days later.)

Daijin and the group were socializing during lunch. Tsukune had told the group beforehand a secret that he planned to reveal in front of him today.

"Daijin, we would like to tell you something…"

"Really? Please, do tell me."

"Well… We'd like to extend an invitation to you to join the Newspaper Club."

"Are you serious?"

All members of the club nod in agreement.

"I'm honored to acce-grk!"

Right before Daijin could finish, he was thrown into one of the walls. He stood up to locate his attacker and found a student standing before Tsukune with a look of anger in his eyes. He had long been aching to get his revenge on both Moka and Tsukune for embarrassing him in year one, now is the time for payback.

"S-saizou…" Moka said with fear.

"Why did you do that Saizou?" Tsukune said with malice.

"Because he was in my way, and besides I'm after you." Saizou said with an evil grin.

"Well if that's the case, then I can launch people too…"

"Wha-!" Saizou began as Daijin punched him in the stomach, sending him flying.

As Saizou got up, Daijin came over to him and said, "If you want to live to see another day, I strongly advise you to leave now while you still can."

As Saizou left he yelled, "This isn't over! Not by a long shot!"

Hearing that speech many times, Daijin rolled his eyes and headed back to the group.

"You girls alright?" he asked.

"Thanks, but I'd be worrying about Tsukune right now," was their reply.

"Nonsense, he's fine. Look at him, not a bruise on his body."

The lunch bell rings, and many people head to class.

Moka then spoke up, "Let's meet up after school to congratulate Daijin for joining the club and knocking back Saizou!"

"Sounds like a plan, I will see you then." Daijin said.

(Last Class ends.)

Mizore picked up her notebooks and left the class, on her way to the club room. She looked inside her journal once more before closing it for the rest of the day.

'_Strange, usually I write about Tsukune in my journal. Why did I write about Daijin today?' _Mizore asked herself.

Then suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by two students. They placed a bag over her head and had taken her off course to a different location in the school. When the bag was lifted, she saw Saizou walk in front of her. He laughed maniacally and beat her until he felt satisfied.

With blood trickling down her face she spoke,

"Why? Why me? Tsukune isn't as fond of me as he is with Moka, why me?"

He squatted down to look her dead in the eyes. He then replied,

"My dear, this isn't about Tsukune anymore…"


	4. The Super-X Class Monster Revealed

Chapter 4

Daijin waited for the group to join him in celebration inside the room. Bored out of his mind, he decided to buy some Wasabeef from the vending machines. While paying, he couldn't shake the feeling that he could hear screaming and shouting.

"I must be hearing things," Daijin said to himself.

The shouting grew louder, and he could hear a familiar voice calling him.

"Daijin, help me!"

"Now I know I'm not hearing things, that was Mizore!"

Daijin took the Wasabeef and sped off to find the source of the shouting, only to be caught into a predicament he didn't expect.

"Aw shit," he muttered under his breath.

(Back at the club room.)

Tsukune arrived, not waiting long for the others to come right after.

"Hey Moka, did you see Daijin when you got out of class?" Tsukune asked.

"No I didn't, Kurumu did you see him?"

"Nope, Yukari and Gin didn't either."

Tsukune realized something as they talked, "Hey, where's Mizore?"

Silence…

A student came running down the hall trying to reach Tsukune. When he got to him, he tried to speak, '*pants*' "Tsukune, your new friend is at the quad area! He's taking on Saizou and his whole gang! Everyone is watching!"

"Take us to him!"

(Quad)

Saizou stood back with a bound Mizore on a stairway as he saw Daijin take out many of his loyal followers with ease.

As he took out the last grunt, he pulled out his Wasabeef and ate a few before speaking, "Done?"

"Not even close."

Saizou whistled, and more of his followers appeared.

Tsukune arrived with the group in tow, viewing the fight from the sidelines.

Noticing this, Daijin said, "Stay out of this, it's my fight."

Tsukune nodded, having complete trust in his ability.

Daijin dealt with the new wave, and then spoke to Saizou.

"Are you going to stay there the whole time? Only a true monster brings himself to the ring!"

Saizou irritated, licked Mizore's face before leaping to Daijin's position. In mid-transformation, Saizou replied. "You asked for this!"

As Saizou punched him in the face, Daijin's head went 180 degrees. Saizou began to walk away, thinking that he put down the nuisance.

Suddenly before Saizou could get to the edge, he heard maniacal laughing from his 'latest victim'. He turned to watch in horror as Daijin's head reset itself in the correct position.

Daijin cackled as he declared, "Someone is definitely going home in a body bag today!"

"What the hell are you?!" Saizou squealed.

"Here's a better idea!" Daijin said.

Then the area around him pulsed with a dark aura that crawled up Saizou's spine. Daijin grew nine feet tall, his skin became scales as they began to darken like charcoal, and his back split open to reveal three rows of jagged fins. His face changed to a reptilian look with serrated teeth, and his fingers changed into claws. To finish, his tailbone extended six feet out. This new Daijin roared in anger, walked up to Saizou and said,

"You tell me…"

Mizore witnessed this transformation happen, and before fainting she identified him.

"_Go…ji…ra_."

Saizou trembled as he spoke,"G-g-godzilla!"

Daijin's response came quickly.

"Godzilla, huh? Sounds legit."

Daijin's anger returned and he slammed Saizou into a wall with his tail. Daijin's fins lit up a bright blue, and the same coloring flowed in his maw as if he was preparing a weapon. He then spoke to Saizou.

"Do yo have any last words, you pathetic fleshling?"

Saizou weakly pleaded, "No, please don't. I'm sorry!"

Before Daijin could fire, Tsukune intervened.

"Daijin, stop!"

He stopped, not wanting to hurt Tsukune.

"You're better than this Daijin! Don't do something you may regret."

With that the lizard shed a tear, and aimed at the wooden awning above Saizou. He fired, and the awning was destroyed. Any debris that was left fell on to Saizou, knocking him out cold. Daijin then headed towards Mizore, with a quicker pace. Tears escaped his eyes as he got rid of the bindings and carried her off to the infirmary, with the Newspaper Club following. He entered the infirmary with trouble due to his size and his fins, but he just broke a bit of the doorway off. As he placed her on the bed, he reverted back to his human form and ran out of the room into his dorm.

He didn't return from there.


	5. Aftermath and a Life Story

Chapter 5

(5 days later)

The group silently sat beside Mizore's bed, none saying a word. Then Moka broke the silence, "Tsukune, we need to talk to him. He's been in his room for almost a week!"

"I'm not gonna lie to you Tsukune, I agree with Moka." Kurumu said.

"What if he doesn't want us to see him?" Yukari jumped in.

"I'll go, alone." Tsukune declared.

"You don't know what kind of mood he'll be in." Yukari said.

"I'll go with you Tsukune, just in case." Moka said, reassuring him.

"Fair enough, let's go Moka." Tsukune replied.

On the way to the dorm Tsukune bought a bag of Wasabeef, assuming that Daijin would be starving. When they got to the doorway, Tsukune put his head to the door. He heard sniveling, then a sudden silence.

"I know you're there Tsukune. I can smell the Wasabeef from here."

Tsukune turned to Moka, with a look of shock on his face. He then asked, "Can we come in, Daijin? We need to talk."

"Sure."

As Moka and Tsukune entered the room, they watched as Daijin crawled out of a corner in the room. Tsukune gave him the Wasabeef and he ate ravenously on his bed, somehow as clean as possible at the same time.

After eating, he spoke. "This obviously has to do with the fight, right?"

Moka and Tsukune nodded.

"Daijin, we were getting a feeling of dread when you changed. It felt like you didn't have full control of yourself. We aren't holding that against you, because we could tell you got angry. However something I said brought you back to reality, so we'd like to ask you what happened?"

A tear formed in Daijin's eye.

He looked at Tsukune and began, "When you told me not to do something I regretted I began to remember things, things that haunt me to this day….."

With a depressed sigh he continued, "I was orphaned, from what I can remember. I met my foster parents at the age of two. I was known by a different name back then: Tokage Serizawa. The first four years were great; I was an obedient kid with a very good attitude. Life was great due to the fact that I lived in Osaka, where my 'mom' had a part time job, and my 'dad' wrote manga for a living. Then everything changed when I was seven..."

Tsukune and Moka leaned in, believing that there was soon to be a crucial point.

"My 'dad' lost his job, so we had to move. He became an alcoholic and started beating my 'mom'. She would then proceed to take it out on me, because I was the only other 'outlet' in the house. I got terrible grades due to my 'lack of focus' and my social life disappeared. Then two months after, he began to beat me for reasons unexplained to this day. Then one day I said:

'That is it! Instead of wallowing in this funk that you have, why don't you try and get another job and stop wasting your life?!'

Then he said something that triggered me."

Daijin turned to face the ground as he pressed on.

"He replied:

'Oh yeah? My cousin wasted his life killing your father, which is the reason why we had to stick with you!'

I stood in shock as those words sank in. Then the drunk bastard taunted me:

'What's wrong, do you need your daddy? Oops my bad, was that too soon?'

Then I snapped. Before I knew it, I killed him with a swipe of these claws."

Moka buried her head into Tsukune's shoulder, not wanting to hear anymore.

Tsukune's spine tingled out of fear as he asked, "W-what happened to your mother?"

"When she saw my 'dad' dead on the floor, she took out a sword that had been passed down through the family.

She said: 'I hoped you wouldn't figure this out until later!'

I replied with: 'I hoped that he would've been a better father! All of my life I wanted to be like him, but now I realize he was a monster!'

She was silent for a few seconds. A tear slid down her face as she gave me a mirror and asked:

'Then what does that make you?'

She then put the sword through her body, and tore her insides out in front of me."

Now Tsukune began to shed tears.

"I ran away, I changed my name, and I'm here." Daijin said, finishing his story. "I want to apologize for my outburst yesterday. I guess Yokai Academy apparently can't handle this killer."

Tsukune then cut in, "No, You're wrong!"

Daijin stared blankly at Tsukune.

"If you were that cruel, you would have killed me for getting in your way, but you didn't! Unlike a savage beast you have a conscience, a heart, and emotions."

"Tsukune.. What are you-"

Tskune grabs on to Daijin's shoulders firmly before he can say anything else.

"Listen Daijin, what happened wasn't in your control. Don't blame yourself. Matter of fact, I came to thank you for saving Mizore!"

"I did too, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to see Mizore. She's still asleep in the infirmary," said Moka.

Not a moment sooner he got up and replied, "Let's go!"

Daijin ran down to the infirmary with Tsukune and Moka following closely behind. He ran in, breathing heavily.

When he could breathe he asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's alright Daijin," Gin said.

"That's good. How are you holding up, Kurumu?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

The nurse walked in to update the group of Mizore's condition.

"Mizore's going to be alright. She should wake up by tomorrow." She reported.

Daijin smiled when he heard this and walked out, with Tsukune closely behind.

"Daijin, what's wrong? You were all depressed just a minute ago.."

Daijin paused. He then asked, "Tsukune, are you and Mizore something?"

"No, why do you ask?" was his reply.

A quivering smile appeared across his face, then he turned around and proceeded to his class.

"What was that all about? Why was he asking about Mizo-…Ooh." Tsukune said to himself with a knowing smile.


	6. Love-struck Lizard part 1

Chapter 6

(Next day; after school)

The Newspaper club made their way to the infirmary to check on Mizore. They turned a corner to see Daijin enter, carrying something in his hands.

"What was he carrying?" Kurumu asked.

"No clue. Want to take a look with me, Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Sure, let's go."

They both peeked into the room, and witnessed Daijin place the object down by the nightstand. The item was a small vase with a rose placed inside. He sat beside the unconscious Mizore and spoke to her,

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. I was hoping that I could master that form before showing everyone. I promise you I won't let anyone ever try to harm you again." He kissed her hand and before he left he said,

"Tsukune, Moka, please keep this to yourselves. I'd be really embarrassed if you shared this information."

"How do you always know we're near?" Tsukune asked.

"Heightened senses."

"That explains a lot." Moka said.

"When Mizore wakes up, please tell her that I left her a note."

"Okay, see ya later." Tsukune said with a smile.

(4 hours later)

The hospitalized girl finally woke up from her lengthy slumber. Her vision was blurry at first but when she came to, she saw the Newspaper Club waiting for her there. She sat up in the bed and asked, "What happened?"

Yukari was the first to jump in and say, "You were taken and beaten by Saizou. Then Daijin himself took out all of his goons to try and save you. He called out Saizou and then the scariest thing happened. Saizou transformed and punched Daijin's face, making his head turn 180 degrees!"

Mizore's heart stopped as she heard that.

"I-is he alright?" she asked.

"I wasn't done! Anyway his head went back to its original position, and he went a bit insane and transformed into something Saizou called 'Godzilla'. He then slammed Saizou into a wall with his tail and it looked like he was about to kill him until Tsukune stepped in. Daijin ceased his assault, and carried you here to the infirmary. You've been unconscious for five days."

As the story went on, Mizore was beginning to admire Daijin over Tsukune.

"Has he been in this room?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's been here today right after school." Gin said.

"He already came by?" she asked, hoping he didn't.

"Yeah, he came by already." Tsukune replied.

Her heart sank; she was hoping to see him when she was awake.

"He did leave you this though," Tsukune said as he handed her the vase. She grabbed the vase and read the note attached to it. The note read:

'_**Mizore, I don't exactly know how to say this so I'll write in metaphors, please don't find it weird. Usually a dragon has a hoard of treasure. Out of the hoard, a dragon has one priceless gem with beautiful properties. This is the jewel that the dragon protects with its own life. Now the dilemma of this dragon is that he wants a certain gem to be his, and he feels that he's strong enough to protect it. If you don't understand, I've made a note on the back of the card.'**_

Mizore then flipped the card over and read the key.

'_**The dragon is me, and the priceless gem is you. So what I'm really asking is if you will be my gem, I promise you that I would protect you with my life.'**_

_**-Daijin**_

As Mizore read this she blushed. She froze the rose and held onto it while getting up. Mizore had little trouble and left the infirmary saying,

"I'll be right back."

"But Mizore, your wounds…" Moka began.

"I'll be fine," she replied.

She began to search around the school for Daijin, successfully finding him at the pool from one of her 'vantage points'. To her surprise he was fully transformed and swimming around the pool like an overgrown crocodile, with the swim team running away in fear. Mizore then took out the frozen rose and threw it like a well-aimed kunai at a nearby pool tile. Daijin's head poked out of the water, trying to find out what caused the impact that he felt in the water. He spotted a frozen rose at the side of the pool, much like the one he gave to Mizore.

He then heard a familiar voice say, "Thus marks the day that the 'dragon earned the gem'!"

Daijin turned with a toothy grin to see Mizore, sitting by the poolside.

"So it's true. You really are him." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's a shocker to me too. I knew I looked like this, but little did I know who I actually was." He replied looking embarrassed.

"I admired him in the books for his courage and strength, that's two qualities I already admire in you Daijin. Look you've already got the basics down on how to transform."

"Yeah, I meditated for three hours and now it seems my limit is only half an hour in this form now." He said.

"Better than nothing,"

"But I don't understand why you froze the rose." Daijin wondered as he got out of the water and reverted to his human form.

"Because I wanted to preserve the very moment I began to fall in love with you." She replied as she kissed him on the cheek. Daijin's face went red and his pulse rate increased. Mizore blushed as she put her two index fingers together. (An anime thing)

"Screw it!" Daijin said as he held Mizore's hand. Their eyes locked and they kissed each other.

"That felt good," Mizore stated.

"I'm glad you feel the same," Daijin said happily.

"This makes us official then!" Mizore said as she closed in for another.

The Newspaper club watched from afar as they kissed.

"I… did not… expect that." Kurumu stammered.

"I sort of did, but this confirms it." Tsukune said.

"They look happy together." Moka said in envy.

Daijin then smelled Tsukune and the club; he turned and smiled at them before walking away.

"We better get inside, it's getting dark." Tsukune said.

"See you in the morning." said Moka.

(Midnight)

Moka slept silently, without tossing or turning. Suddenly, her Rosario activated.

'_Hey, wake up!'_

Moka woke up drearily.

"Oh, it's you. Been a while, hasn't it?" Moka said quietly.

'_Yes it has, how is the new kid to you?' _said Inner Moka

"He's got quite a heart, he even found love already. Lucky lizard."

'_Jealous?' _

"Yeah, just a little bit." Moka said with a sigh.

'_No matter, you must be prepared in case there are others like Daijin. Others who have different agendas for this school.__'_

"Oh, ok... Good night." Moka said as she slid back in bed.

However she couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, thinking about what her other half said.

"Another.. Like... Daijin." were the words she had on her mind.


	7. Love-struck Lizard part 2

Chapter 7

(That same night)

Mizore couldn't sleep knowing what events occurred earlier actually happened. She got out of bed and rushed to her 'lookout post' outside of the dorm building, hoping to find Daijin's room.

"Daijin, where are you…" she muttered.

Mizore searched each dorm window with her binoculars for ten minutes, and he was nowhere to be found. She let out a depressed sigh, failing her goal. Then someone blocked her vision with his hands.

"Hey there snowflake," said her interloper.

Mizore soon smiled and giggled, figuring out it was the one she longed to see.

"I was hoping you would come." She stated happily as she turned to face him.

"I'm glad I did."

They kissed and ventured off to the curled ridge by the barrier's edge. When they arrived, Mizore ceased her pace.

"What's the matter?" Daijin questioned.

"Oh, nothing, I just had a flashback. It wasn't a good one either." Mizore replied.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Well… I was a hardcore stalker. In this school, my interest was in Tsukune."

Daijin prompted her to sit with him by the ridge. She obliged as she continued.

"After I failed at getting him to like me, I fell into a deep funk that day. Then Mr. Kotsubo, the gym teacher, saw me crying in the bushes. He transformed into a kraken and he almost took…my…" Mizore whimpered.

When she spoke those words, Daijin looked at her with the upmost concern.

"You don't mean he tried that, do you?" he asked.

"Before he could do anything dire, I gave him a little frostbite." She said with a wink.

"If you ask me, that doesn't seem like enough. I'd like to pay him a visit." Daijin said with a vile grin.

"No it's fine, Daijin. As long as he stays far away from this school, we won't have problems." Mizore said reassuring him.

"Okay just know that if he returns to cause more problems for you, I won't hesitate to serve you up a dish of fried calamari!" Daijin promised.

"Sounds good to me. Anyway this is where I went after freezing him, and the point where I joined the club. Then I met you and my world changed." Mizore finished as she shed a tear

Daijin wiped the tear from her face and smiled at her.

"It's all right, I hold nothing against you. As a matter of fact I'm really gonna do this to show my affection."

Daijin walked to a nearby tree, and fired a low-powered heat ray to carve out a heart, in the middle he wrote:

'**Mizore + Daijin 4 life.'**

This made her blush and giggle. She then said, "Cliché, but it's the thought that counts."

"Oh, whatever. We probably should be heading back." Daijin said with a sulky look on his face.

"Okay, let's go." She said happily.

They reached the dorm building and parted ways from there.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Mizore whispered.

"See you then," he replied as he began to walk away.

"Wait, Daijin."

Daijin halted and turned around to see what she had to say.

"C-can I maybe call you 'Zaku-chan'?" she nervously stammered.

He smiled as he walked towards her and replied, "Whatever makes you happy, snowflake."

He kissed her on the cheek, making her smile.

"I will see you tomorrow," he stated as he left the area.

"I…love…you…" she softly uttered.

Daijin acknowledged her statement and with satisfaction he replied,

"I do too,"

(Next day, beginning of school)

'_Man, I don't think I should have stayed up last night.' _Daijin thought to himself, looking in the mirror. His eyes became orange colored due to lack of sleep. Regardless, he got dressed and pushed onward to homeroom. When he entered the room, people looked at him and muttered, not trusting him after incident number one. He paid them no attention and walked to his seat quietly. Mizore entered the room as he sat down, holding something in her hands. She went to Daijin's desk and placed the object which appeared to be a small bowl on his desk, and then she sat in her assigned seat.

Inside the bowl was cherry flavored shaved ice.

Daijin turned to Mizore who was dreamily watching him, waiting to see what he would do with her gift.

'_Perks of a relationship, I'm guessing.'_ thought Daijin.

He smiled back and ate the shaved ice, which to his surprise felt like a slice of heaven. The orange pigment from his eyes cleared up, and he felt re-energized.

Daijin looked at her and mouthed 'That was delicious'. She replied silently 'You're welcome'.

Ms. Nekonome marched up to the front of the class and began,

"Good morning students. I know this is at such short notice, but today I would like to let you all know that we are going to do something a little different at Yokai Academy for this class of 3rd year students. We will be having a family field trip to the human world *nyaun*. In fact, it's tomorrow."

'_Huh? A family trip?! Not good!'_ Tsukune thought.

'_Yes! Maybe this time me and Tsukune will spend more quality time together!'_ Moka dreamt.

'_I hope Daijin will enjoy this as much as I will.' _Mizore imagined_._

This statement caused Daijin to relapse, and he put his head down on the table. Moka and Tsukune saw Daijin sulking and immediately understood.

Moka then stood up and asked, "Ms. Nekonome, what about students who don't have parents or guardians?"

She twitched her ear as she briefly paused and answered, "Well, I'm not sure if anyone here has that sort of predicament Moka-"

Daijin slowly raised his hand as Ms. Nekonome was speaking.

This came as a shock to the class, especially Mizore, for they never learned of his plight.

"Daijin, you don't have anyone looking after you?" Mizore asked.

"Not since I was seven."

'_Poor thing, he probably had to fend for himself.' _Ms. Nekonome thought.

"Very well then, I will allow you to go Daijin!" she said, trying to change the mood of the class.

"Yes! This will be a good opportunity for you to meet my parents, Zaku-chan." Mizore whispered.

"Thank you, Ms. Nekonome, I really appreciate it!" Daijin noted.

Her only response was a cheerful *nyaun*.

As the class ended, Daijin left the class with Mizore following in concern for him.

"Zaku-chan, I had no idea you didn't have parents." She beamed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I should have mentioned it. I didn't want to sadden you with my problems though." He sighed loudly.

"Oh, it's okay. There's no need to explain. Let me know if you want to talk about it." she reassured him.

"Listen, I've got to go to class. I'll see you after school." He said.

"Okay Zaku-chan. Take care."

Tsukune and Moka witness them kiss and head to their separate classes.

"I kind of want us to be like them, Tsukune." Moka commented.

"I would enjoy that."

"Really?"

"No doubt in my mind."

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-san…"

"Tsu…ku-"

Out of nowhere, the blue-haired succubus intervened, refusing to tolerate their romantic bond.

"No way Moka, I'm not letting that happen this time!" Kurumu vowed.

Right before she was going to tarnish the moment, a brass kettle appeared above her and it bruised her cranium. Realizing who did it, she let out a blood curdling scream,

"YUKARIIII!"

The young witch let out a small giggle and began to run, with the enraged succubus after her.

"We probably should get to class." Tsukune advised.

"Yeah, that would be best."

(Afterschool, Newspaper Club room)

Daijin paced back and forth through the room, extremely nervous about going on the field trip.

"Daijin, chill out. It's just a field trip!" Yukari barked, obviously annoyed by his constant movement.

"I know, it's just that I'm meeting Mizore's parents while at it. I have to get on their good side for them to allow us to be together." Daijin replied hastily.

"It's been only, like what, two days since you two fell in love? Plus with that attitude, there's no way you'll be able to!" Yukari pointed out.

"I don't know Yukari; he may already have a good approval rate due to the fact that he's... You know… Godzilla, plus I'm not sure there's much effort in impressing her mom," assured Tsukune.

"Good point, plus he's quite the good Samaritan." Yukari added.

"T-true but there's a lot of ways it could go…go-" Daijin's nervous breakdown soon got the best of him. He took in too much air without exhaling, causing his cheeks to puff up with a light blue aura inside and smoke seeping out of his mouth. He kept his mouth closed as long as he could while he panicked.

Gin noticed this and he shouted to him, "Out at the window, quick!"

Daijin ran to the window, and released the light blue ray that had built up in his body, making a sound of clapping thunder echo across the room upon release.

"Talk about overheat…" Kurumu giggled.

"Not now, Kurumu." Daijin moaned.

Mizore then entered the room wondering what the ruckus was.

"What was that?" she pondered.

"He's having a panic attack." Yukari replied.

"Zaku-chan, calm down. Let's talk over food, kay?" she asked, hoping that he would oblige.

"I'm actually quite hungry." Daijin said, approving her idea.

"I make terrific curry." She sheepishly proposed.

"I don't believe I've tried curry. Do you guys want any?"

At that same moment, they all shouted, "NO!"

Tsukune soon explained, "So sorry about that, buddy. We had a bad experience with curry and we don't really want to think about it again."

"Oh man, that was completely my fault. If I'd have known, I wouldn't have offered."

"No bother, you didn't know."

"I guess we'll be heading out now, see ya tomorrow!" Daijin stated as he and Mizore left the room arm in arm.

After the new couple left, their stomachs growled in disagreement.

"I'm instantly regretting my decision." Kurumu stated.

"Me too," added Yukari.

"I'm gonna go to the vendors. Wanna come, Moka?" offered Tsukune.

"Sure," Moka replied.

"Bring us back something, too!" Gin ordered.

"Sure thing Gin," replied Tsukune.

As they left Gin ceased to conceal his hunger. His stomach let out a huge growl that could be heard throughout the room. The remaining two girls in the room turned to him with a look on their face that meant 'was that you?'

"My bad, I guess I was hungry too." Gin said quickly, trying to convince them that it wasn't flatulence.

'_I'm starting to want some curry now. I wonder how their doing right now.'_

(Mizore's room 7:00pm)

Mizore and Daijin enter the room where he says, "Nice room,"

"Make yourself at home while I start preparing the curry." was her reply.

As she started cooking, Daijin sat down at the small table in the room.

"What's your mom like?" he asked, a bit unprepared for the next day.

"She's a great person when you get to know her, but when she wants to she's devious." She answered.

"What about your dad?"

"He's quiet, and his face may not show it but he's really sentimental."

"Your family sounds nice."

Mizore accidentally tipped the pot over and a small amount of hot curry flew onto her arm. She let out a small scream, alerting her guest.

"You ok?" Daijin asked, worried about her well being.

"I got burned a little." She said holding back a few teardrops.

"Where's your first aid kit?" he questioned.

"Over there, by the counter."

Daijin ran and got bandages and ice pack. He cleaned off the curry bits, and applied the ice pack for 3 minutes. He then tied the bandage to her arm three times around.

"Thanks, Zaku-chan."

"No problem, is there anything you need done to the curry?"

"I just my own special ingredient..."

As she said that, she flicked all her fingers over the pot, sprinkling ice particles into the pot.

"There, it's done." She said proudly.

"You sure that won't ruin the flavor?" he asked unknowingly.

"You'd be surprised." she smirked.

Daijin sat down as Mizore gave him a bowl full of curry. As he took his first bite, tears of joy flooded from his eyes.

"Oh...my…gosh.. T-this is the most delicious dish I've ever tasted!" He boomed.

Mizore blushed in excitement, "Really? You like it?"

"Let me put it this way Mizore, Gordon Ramsey would approve of this dish." He stated.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"To simplify, a well renowned angry chef." He replied.

"Oh, thanks Zaku-chan." She happily said.

"I should be thanking you! You've made this heavenly dish of curry for me!" he replied as he finished the bowl.

As he put the bowl in the sink, he heard Mizore call him, "Zaku-chan"

While he turned he replied "Ye-"

Caught off guard, Daijin was kissed by her swiftly. She then guided Daijin to her room, where she showed him and ice sculpture of him in his alternate form.

"It's grand, Mizore. How long did it take you to make this?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Wow, you're really good."

"Thanks." Mizore blushed.

"Well, I better get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Bye, Zaku-chan."

"Later, snowflake."


	8. Field Trip and the Unbelievable

Chapter 8

(Homeroom)

Daijin sleepily entered the class, viewing everyone with their parents (excluding Tsukune and Moka's).

He walks to his seat only to see a woman with silver hair and a lollipop sitting in it while speaking with Mizore.

'_I think that might be her mother. I do not think she has seen me yet.' _He thought before entering the conversation.

"Honestly, Mizore I thought you would've tied the knot with Tsukune by now. You've had so many chances." Her mother began.

"Trust me; I believe that is no longer necessary." Mizore replied with a smile on her face.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because I already found someone else."

Her mother's gaze narrowed. "Really, who's that?"

Mizore smiled then said, "He's standing right there, Mother."

Her mother turned to see Daijin's yellow reptilian eyes meet hers, and with a bow he said, "You must be Mizore's mom, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She stared at him with an emotionless expression for half a minute. She then bowed with a smile and said, "The pleasure is all mine. I am Tsurara Shirayuki, and you are?"

"Zakunero Daijin, ma'am but please, just call me Daijin."

She giggled lightly and then said, "You must be Mizore's new boyfriend."

"Yes that I am."

"Oh, really? Have you done it yet?" Tsurara daringly questioned.

"No, Mrs. Shirayuki. About that though…could we talk?" Daijin answered.

He took Tsurara away from Mizore in order to have a private conversation with her. When he finished she smiled happily and said, "Okay, that's fine by me."

"Keep that a secret from her, okay?"

"You've got my word! By the way, before I forget what exactly are you?" she asked.

Daijin then reluctantly whispered in her ear, "Godzilla."

Tsurara's mouth gaped in awe, while lollipop dropped from her mouth only to be caught by Daijin.

"Mrs. Shirayuki, I believe you dropped this." He kindly said.

'_Oh holy god! Is he lying? I thought that was a legend! If he is telling the truth, then I could be the mother-in-law to a Super-X class monster!' _she thought.

She pondered about it for a while, then smiled and said, "Oh, thank you. I'm never that clumsy."

"Its okay, your daughter had somewhat the same reaction."

"I'm so embarrassed," she blushed.

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

Ms. Nekonome went to the front of the class and said,

"Alright everyone, the bus is here so be prepared to head out!"

"Let's go Daijin, Mizore."

"Right," they both said.

(On the bus)

All the students and parents of Ms. Nekonome's homeroom class barely crowded the school bus. The bus started up, and it went through the tunnel leading to the human world. As they got off the bus Ms. Nekonome informed the class, "Be sure to travel with your families and return here by sundown, students. When we return to Yokai Academy, your families will depart. Until then, have fun!"

"So Mizore, where do you want to go first?" Daijin asked.

"I want to go down to the beach and relax." Mizore stated.

"Mrs. Shirayuki, is that alright with you?"

"No problem here." She said cheerfully.

"Hey, Tsukune! We are gonna hit the beach, care to join?"

"Sure! We'll meet you there Daijin."

(Beach)

The Newspaper club as a whole ventured to the beach, each enjoying family activities. Moka and Tsukune resting in the shade, Kurumu and her mom playing volleyball, Yukari and her parents building sandcastles, and Gin surfing the blue waves of the sea, the day seemed perfect to them all. Both Mizore and Tsurara laid on inflatable lounges on the water while Daijin swam, far from the shore. When he felt it was far enough, Daijin transformed and swam to his heart's content without getting spotted.

"I'm gonna go fishing, I'll be right back." He said.

"So he wasn't kidding about being Godzilla." She calmly stated.

"That's Daijin for ya. He's quite loyal, too." Mizore replied, gently straightening her back and reapplying her shades.

Daijin had dived down towards a reef bed, finding many sea creatures thriving there. He found a suitable catch, a silverbrite salmon. He swam towards the unsuspecting fish; little did he know he wasn't the only one after it. A stray hammerhead shark lunged at the fish, ripping it to shreds. After tearing up the salmon, it saw Daijin and charged at him. The shark gnashed its jaws on Daijin's arm, causing him to retaliate furiously. He soon ripped off all of the shark's fins and watched it sink into the abyss, still alive. In search of another fish Daijin headed back towards the reef, only to find a clam garden. What he found among them were genuine pearls, which were ripe for the taking. He took four of the finest and returned to the surface.

"Were you able to find any fish, Zaku-chan?" Mizore asked sleepily.

"Nope, not yet I'm gonna head back with something soon." He replied.

Daijin then turned to Tsurara. He gave her the pearls and whispered, "Hide these, and if you know anyone who makes rings, after today would be ideal to call them."

Tsurara took the pearls and hid them in her small knapsack. She smiled and she replied, "You can count on me."

"I'll be back," he stated. He quickly dove back into the sea.

As he dove in he spotted a huge sailfish, and quickly claimed it for himself. He grabbed hold of the fish and tried to bring it to the surface… Until he heard a voice.

_Go..ji..ra.._

Daijin's eyes widened as he turned in every direction, unable to determine where the voice came from. He stared into the emptiness of the abyss, and he was shocked to see what he witnessed.

A whip-like tail with spines, similar to his, flailed in the murky depths.

With the sailfish in hand, Daijin surfaced and returned to the two ice women. He reverted to his human form and said, "I got a big one!"

Mizore took off her shades and said, "Wow, that's amazing, Zaku-chan."

"I could mount this in my living room, if that's alright with you." Tsurara offered.

"Go ahead, I don't really want to discuss that right now…" He began.

"What's wrong?" Mizore questioned.

"I saw something, in the water."

"A shark?"

"No, I took care of one earlier though."

"You don't mean…"

Daijin nodded his head, knowing what she was going to say.

He then said, "I think we should get out of the water as a safety precaution."

"Very well, we shall head to shore and relocate." Tsurara decided.

"It's a shame that we had to be interrupted, though…" Mizore pouted.

Daijin, confused by the statement asked her, "Why's that?"

She smiled and said, "I was about to ask you to help me apply lotion to my body!"

Daijin blushed and then he snapped back into reality, remembering the situation at hand.

"Let's return to shore…"

(Shore)

Daijin and the Shirayuki women are seen by Tsukune and Moka, running away from the water, raising a few flags for them.

"Daijin, what's the rush?" Tsukune asked.

Not wanting humans to understand the situation, Daijin sat beside them and whispered,

"I saw something when I was diving. It called me Gojira."

"Really? How could it know that?" Moka asked, disturbed by this occurrence.

"My guess, because it's another like me." he flatly stated.

'_Oh god, the other me was right!_' Moka thought with worry.

"Anyway, the plan is to get off the beach and find another form of entertainment," Daijin explained. "Got any ideas?"

"Well, there's a theater nearby, we could go watch a movie… but by the time we get out, we will only have half an hour left." Tsukune offered.

"Fair enough, I'm willing to do that; How about you two?" Daijin addressed the two ice women.

"We'd be delighted to!" Mizore and Tsurara both replied.

"Then let's get going." He declared.

"We'll get Kurumu and Yukari." Tsukune stated, rushing off.

"Don't forget Gin!" Daijin shouted.

As Tsukune left, Daijin noticed in the corner of his eye someone standing where the sand met the street. The figure stared back at him silently.

"Zaku-chan, everyone's ready. Are you ready to go?" Mizore whispered.

He turned to look at her and said, "Yeah, just give me one sec-"

As he turned back to get a second glance at the figure, it was already gone.

"What's wrong?" Mizore wondered.

"Nothing, let's go Mizore." he replied, trying to forget the figure's appearance and disappearance.

(Theater)

"Okay, now comes the hard part…choosing the movie!" Daijin moaned, viewing the list of movies.

The theater was showing five movies on this day:

**Cult of Chaos** 3hr

**Rikicho: Bandit Mastermind **2hr 20min

**Big Man Sam **2hr 30min

**Gemstone **1hr 13min

**Realm of the Violet Princess **2hr 18min

"So… which one do you want to see Moka?" Tsukune asked, "I'm willing to watch what you want."

"I want to watch Realm of the Violet Princess." She stated.

Tsukune informed the group, "I'm going with Moka to see the movie that she wants to watch. Which one are you gonna watch?"

"Me and Yukari will probably watch Rikicho," said Kurumu, "What about you, Daijin?"

Daijin viewed the poster for Big Man Sam. The poster had the military as well as two robots and two advanced fighter jets surrounding a human as tall as the buildings around it. The human was shown to breathe fire and fire lasers from his eyes, both directed towards an attacking monster. Daijin's expression meant that he was interested in the movie.

"I think I will watch this movie." Daijin decided, "You okay with this movie Mizore?"

"Sure, I'll go where you go." She replied.

"Oh, look! There are a bunch of weapons in this flick! I wanna see this too!" Tsurara exclaimed.

"Gin, care to join us?" Daijin asked.

"Sure."

"Then it's settled. We'll watch Big Man Sam, Tsukune!" Daijin declared.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

(End of movies.)

Kurumu and Yukari exited first with their families, apparently amused by the film.

"That movie was full of plot twists…" Yukari said.

"I know," Kurumu said, "I would've never guessed that his partner-in-crime was FBI."

Their parents seemed to agree entirely as the two club-mates talked about the movie.

Tsukune and Moka were the next to appear, holding hands and carrying popcorn.

"I enjoyed this movie, Tsukune." She stated.

"I did too, I hope it's nominated for best foreign movie." He added, "Look there's Daijin, Gin and Mizore."

Daijin, Mizore and Tsurara left the theaters last with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"That movie was pretty awesome!" Gin stated.

"The special effects were well done." Mizore added.

"The military action was quite amazing. I enjoyed that movie." Tsurara remarked.

"The opening song was amazing! I'm gonna find it online when we get back." Daijin declared.

"Hey, Daijin. How was the movie?" Tsukune asked.

"It was pretty epic. Yours?"

"Worth an award, the story was quite compelling."

Kurumu butted in, "Our movie was full of plot twists! The chase scenes got us really hyped!"

"I'm glad we all had a good time," Moka remarked.

For the remaining time the group ventured back to the bus, which was loading the other classmates on. The bus departed, and they were back at Yokai academy in no time.

(Homeroom)

The parents were preparing to depart, and all the classmates were saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks for coming, mother. I enjoyed our time." Mizore said.

"Not a problem, Mizore. I did too," Tsurara replied, "I would like to speak with Daijin for a few minutes."

Mizore acknowledged and left them alone to speak, unable to understand what they were talking about.

"Take good care of my daughter, Daijin. You have my approval." Tsurara whispered.

"No problem, Mrs. Shirayuki, and I hope you loved the sailfish I caught." He murmured.

"Yes, I do. I will also see to it that your 'special items' will be put to good use." She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Shirayuki, it was an honor meeting you." he stated happily.

"The feeling is mutual."

On that note Tsurara said her goodbyes to her daughter and left Yokai Academy.

_Woosh!_

Daijin's sensitive ears caught on to a sound coming from outside the building, in which he became quite alarmed over. He tapped Mizore's shoulder to get her attention.

"Zaku-chan, what is it?" she asked, a bit irritated.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. When he did, all he could get out was:

"It's here."

Running outside, Daijin and Mizore came face to face to the figure he saw earlier. It was a teenage boy, around his age except…shorter.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Daijin snarled.

"Apologies, I'm a yokaiju, like you. I don't mean any trouble." The boy said.

"What is that?" Daijin asked, confused.

"According to legend, the original Kaiju were as tall as hills. So when we were seen at this height, we were demoted to be officially known as yokaiju." The boy said.

"Okay, still doesn't tell me your name?" Daijin acknowledged, keeping his guard up.

"Oh yeah that, my name is Shinji Rarenai."

"Wait, did you make that name up?" Mizore asked, putting two and two together.

"Yes that I did."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"Mizore, what's going on?" Daijin asked, puzzled.

"Don't you understand, Zaku-chan? His name means 'unbelievable'!" Mizore explained.

"Still don't follow."

"What I'm saying is that he is…" Mizore began, doing gestures hinting Shinji to transform.

When he did, a spiral shape appeared, cloaking him until the transformation ended. What came out of the smoke wasn't the person they were just talking to. A monster similar to Daijin himself appeared. It had one set of quill like spines running down from his head to the tail, as well as a leathery overlaying of skin connecting the movement between its arms and legs much like a flying lizard.

"…Varan the Unbelievable." Mizore finally finished.

"That doesn't tell me if he's friend or foe!" Daijin snapped.

Varan soon kneeled and valiantly said, "The Unbelievable shall serve the present King as he did with his predecessor!"

Daijin was at a loss of words. He couldn't believe he was being treated as a god by another of his kind. He gave Mizore a face that said 'what should I do?'. She gave him the look saying 'I don't know. You are the boss'.

Improvising, Daijin transformed and said, "Rise, Varan."

With that, the monster stood up.

'_Okay… that is really cool…'_ Daijin thought.

"Are there any other 'yokaiju' I should know about? Ones that pose a threat to this school?" he asked.

"Yes. There are three. The Assailant, the Pretender, and the King of Terror," was Varan's response.

'_Oh god, I remember that name.'_ Mizore thought, covering her mouth.

"Listen, Varan. I want you to enroll in this school so that you can have access to the campus grounds in case any of them show up." Daijin ordered.

"It shall be done." Shinji kneeled again before both monsters reverted to human form.

With that conversation over Shinji left the scene saying, "I will return soon."

"I look forward to it." Daijin replied.

Daijin turned to Mizore, still in shock of what she just heard.

"Mizore, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Zaku-chan, the King of Terror, it is unstoppable!" Mizore rambled.

"What is unstoppable, Mizore? Tell me..." Daijin said, worried for her.

She put her head in her hands and mumbled,

"Ghidorah,"


	9. Round One and a Call for War

Chapter 9

After the appearance of Varan, Daijin and Mizore went back inside the school grounds.

"Daijin, what happened? We saw another figure out there with you two…" Tsukune started.

"The situation doesn't seem so good… we need to talk…" Daijin replied.

(Club Room)

With all the Newspaper Club members seated, Daijin told them all of the arrival of his new 'associate' and the imminent threat.

"Okay… so we've got a bit of a fight ahead of us, how does that explain her silence?" Kurumu asked, pointing at Mizore.

Mizore sat with a blank stare, as if she was in despair.

"Beats me, I hope she snaps out of it soon."

"Ok, what are we gonna do till then?" Yukari asked.

"Well, I think we should inform the PSC..." replied Tsukune.

"Oh god, why would you even suggest that? They probably don't want anything to do with us anyhow.." Kurumu groaned.

"What is the PSC?" Daijin asked.

Moka sighed and said, "The Public Safety Committee…"

(PSC meeting room)

Upon entry, the Newspaper Club was given looks of hatred and scorn. As they stated their case to the head of student police, sounds of displeasure were heard throughout the room. The head of the committee spoke up.

"You expect us to help you, after shaming and tarnishing our committee's name? Defeating Kuyo was a tragic end for us in general, but the action of your new friend, such as fighting and winning against 50 or more students, isn't helping your case right now!"

"It couldn't be helped; Daijin was set off by the other student's rash actions! Besides if you don't help us, many of us won't make it!" Tsukune tried to explain.

"Irrelevant, since we can't really subdue you in any way, I pass the decree for the future events that you, Zakunero Daijin, are responsible for the lives of this school that are lost in the coming threat! That is my verdict, and I shall not change it. Now I ask you once, and only once, BEGONE!" the committee leader boomed.

As they left, the rest of the group became as shaken up as Mizore was.

"What'll we do now?" Yukari asked.

"We'll just have to wait…" Tsukune said, holding Moka's hand tightly.

(_One month later, homeroom_)

"Hello students! I have an announcement to make. Today we will be welcoming another transfer student. Everyone, meet Obake Arashikawa!"

The mentioned student stood in front of the class, Daijin immediately recognized him.

'_He did not waste any time. I like his new name, too.'_ he thought.

'Obake' sat down at the seat to Daijin's right and the class began.

"How are things?" Obake whispered.

"Nothing out of the ordinary has occurred, however we're receiving no help from the Public Safety Committee. On the personal front, well…" Daijin said as he turned to Mizore, who hadn't spoken to him for more than a month.

"You must keep your mind clear. Focus on the task ahead." Obake replied.

"Maybe you're right…"

Daijin took another glimpse at her before facing forward.

As class ended, Daijin walked towards Mizore, only to see her walk away quickly.

'_Mizore… Why are you being so distant?' _Daijin wondered.

A tear slid down his face as he left with Obake following behind.

(Late evening, in the human world)

At this time of day, a man in his early twenties was walking down the sidewalk, chewing through a piece of raw fish. He had light-blue hair and a vile pair of eyes, as orange as the setting sun. Unlike the citizens of the city, he was not on his way home. This same person was tracking someone, who was his target of interest. When nobody was around, he went into a dark alley. He revealed his true form, which in the dark was hard to describe. He climbed up the nearby building as if it was his birthright and when he reached the top, he swiftly and silently traveled across the rooftops, following the scent. The scent led him to a dark tunnel where he landed in front of. In order to avoid confrontation with the locals, he shifted back to his human form.

'_This is Iridio, I found the bastard!'_ he stated telepathically.

'_Good work, now wait until morning to infiltrate. When you do, find a way to lure him out, and kill him.'_ responded an unknown entity.

With that directive given, Iridio's skin slithered around, changing his look. He now looked completely identical to his target: Daijin.

"With pleasure…" he grinned.

(7:00a.m., Yokai Academy)

Iridio had entered the tunnel and to his surprise, the tunnel led to a school.

'_Iridio here, the target appears to be in a school…'_ he mentally reported.

'_Interesting... Perhaps he chose this place to make sure we would have problems succeeding in our mission. Find someone who he is close to, that will draw him out of the crowd.' _responded his "boss".

'_Damn, this may take a while…' _he thought to himself.

Hours later, Iridio found the scent of Daijin on another classmate, a woman with light purple hair.

"Bingo," he said to himself.

(After school)

"Dear God, school's just been a drag since Mizore gave me the cold shoulder, no pun intended." Daijin whined.

"Maybe she needs time to figure things out, until then let's find a way to fight off the intruding monsters…" Obake reassured.

"Fine, who's first? Are there any distinctive traits to identify him?" he asked.

"The Pretender is an agile creature, quite full of himself too. He often pigs out on as many fish as he can find. The smell is quite noticeable." Obake explained.

"Why's he called that?"

"Because he tried to take your father's place. He's bound to try and take yours."

"Then we got a problem…" Daijin said.

"Why is that?" Obake asked.

"I can smell tuna…"

(Ridge from chapter 7)

Mizore sat at the edge of the ridge, thinking on her actions.

'_Daijin… forgive me.' _

She wept and curled up like a child.

"Why can't I get myself to utter a word to him?" Mizore asked herself.

She fell dormant for a full minute before someone broke the silence.

"Why don't you tell me yourself?"

She turned around and saw, to her surprise, the person she fell in love with.

Daijin.

She ran into his arms and held him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I've wanted to apologize to you but I didn't know how to say-"

"It's fine…I'm just glad you're smiling again…" stated Daijin

She was feeling happy at first…

Until she smelled something…_awkward_.

'_Why does he smell like tuna?'_ she wondered.

Then a voice behind him yelled,

"Get the fuck away from her!"

Daijin turned to see an enraged interloper standing three meters away.

This guy was _also _Daijin.

"Huh?" Mizore said, puzzled about this new occurrence.

"Back away, he's an impostor!" Obake said as he ran to the real Daijin's side.

Mizore ran quickly to Daijin's side holding onto him for dear life.

"Looks like the charade's over before it could begin." The imposter stated, his skin pulsing back to his original human skin.

"If you think for one minute that you would've been able to pull it off, you've got another thing coming!" Daijin seethed.

"Then I shall kill you here and now!" yelled his opponent.

A small explosion formed around him, and he revealed himself to the group. The Pretender was a raptorial lizard, with a rectangular head and an iguana-like frill on its neck. On its back were the reversed fins of a shark.

Daijin was slightly impressed… _Slightly_.

He then transformed in a quick manner, and prepped himself in a fighting position.

"Let's go. Obake, this one's mine."

Iridio soon lunged at Daijin, clawing his chest with his claws. As Iridio landed Daijin slammed him with his tail. Falling to the ground, a huge dust cloud formed around Iridio, and as it dispersed, he was gone as well. Then the earth began to split around Daijin, trapping him inside the ground.

Re-appearing from the ground, Iridio laughed at his trapped opponent and said,

"Well well, seems like you aren't cut out for royalty after all… Since you are so easy to defeat, maybe your girl will have a change of heart!"

After hearing those words, Daijin broke out of his confinement and ran straight towards the cackling Iridio. The raptorial lizard's fins charged up, and green fire came blasting from his maw. The fire reached Daijin's face, singeing him. Munzo didn't stop his attack, he began walking forward and with each step forward, Daijin took two steps back. It became clear that he was going to make Daijin fall of the ridge. An evil grin appeared on Iridio's face as he continued his fiery onslaught, believing that he was going to win. As Daijin reached the edge, his own fins began to glow. He released his heat ray, scoring a direct shot at Iridio's chest which launched him back. Daijin, now with the upper hand, launched himself towards his attacker and unleashed a volley of painful blows. The beat down lasted ten minutes, and when he stopped, Iridio was coughing up blood.

Practically rasping he whimpered,

"Damn….. Looks like I didn't think…you'd be this brutal."

"Yeah, I've got a habit for going a bit overboard," replied an exhausted Daijin.

"Hear my words, you pathetic excuse for a king! When the other two come, they'll tear you and your girl to shreds," Iridio cackled.

"I won't let that happen." Daijin stated.

"You know… Ever since I found out you were born, I always hated you!" Iridio said, coughing up more blood.

"That's fine by me; I could care less about what you think. Also, let's see what she thinks about your proposal…" Daijin replied, pointing at Mizore.

She walked up to Iridio, smiled at him and shot an ice kunai into his eye.

"Son of a-" Iridio began, before Daijin hammered it into his brain.

With that, he lay dead on the ground.

"One down, two to go." Daijin smirked.

"Zaku-chan…" Mizore began.

Her reptilian boyfriend turned to her in order to hear what she had to say.

"Listen, I want to apologize for not speaking to you for the past month, I was afraid for my life when I heard of these new monsters coming. I guess I didn't have what you and Obake had."

"Really, what's that?" Daijin asked curiously.

She smiled and answered, "Hope…"

Daijin smiled back, and they held hands while they headed back to the Academy grounds. Obake smiled and followed behind.

(Human World, abandoned warehouse)

Two guys appeared, apparently one waiting for the other. When it was visible, the two revealed their real forms. The one barely entering the fray was what one would describe as a dark, armored vile bird-lizard with two big scythes for hands and what looked like three frill like wings on his back. He was well equipped with a circular saw on his abdomen, and a tail with what looked a metal claw attached to the tip.

The other was a golden scaled dragon with three heads, each gleamed bright red; he had two tails and no arms.

These two were the Assailant and The King of Terror, better known as Gigan and Ghidorah.

"Good evening, Gigan." said the one awaiting his arrival.

"Hey, boss." He replied, "How is Iridio?"

"Dead…he died like a frail dog. Quite a shame, if you ask me…" Ghidorah replied.

"Well on the bright side, he did find where he's hiding…"

"True, now all we need to do is hit him where it hurts, but first, we should welcome our new guests…" Ghidorah remarked.

"-!"

Ghidorah and Gigan turned their heads to identify their first intruder.

"Come on out now, there's nothing to fear…" Ghidorah assured.

Out came another monster from the dark, having red bumpy skin and the fins of a fish for his head crest, back, and tail. Judging by his cautious movement and lashes on his back, he was a shy, misunderstood creature.

"State your name, intruder…" Ghidorah said softly.

"M-my name is…Titanosaurus," stammered the creature.

"You too," Ghidorah said, pointing his center head to the ceiling while his other two focused on Titanosaurus.

The one on the ceiling landed on the ground. It was a cockroach-like creature with only four limbs, a stag beetle horn, and drill hands.

He placed one of his arms at his chest and rattled, "Megalon…"

Ghidorah's eyes lit up as his gaze was set on the lumbering roach and the dinosaur.

'_You now take orders from me. We all are going to strike the school that our target, Zakunero Daijin resides. It is going to be an all out war.'_ Ghidorah said mentally.

"What about the other students?" Titanosaurus asked.

"What about them..." Gigan replied.

'_We start the attack in two days.'_ Ghidorah said.

With that they all dispersed.


End file.
